


Bad Girl

by OppaiSamurai



Series: Wet [13]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Futanari, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OppaiSamurai/pseuds/OppaiSamurai
Summary: Lux is a bad girl. Katarina can't get enough of her.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Series: Wet [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/528379
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124
Collections: Amazing_Stories





	Bad Girl

**[Are you sure you want to do this?]**

Luxanna texted her back in a matter of seconds.

**[Mhm... Having doubts bb? :( ]**

Katarina stared at the sad face for a long moment and thought carefully about what she should message back. In the end, she slid her smart phone into her pocket and chose to respond with nothing. If her girlfriend wasn't having second thoughts about this then neither was she.

The red-haired woman wished that was completely true. In actuality, her nerves were frayed. If they got caught she could kiss Lux goodbye. Or rather she wouldn't be able to kiss Lux goodbye. Garen would probably beat her ass. Or try to.

Their plans tonight were Lux's idea. Honestly, the shit they did was _always_ Lux's idea. Including their relationship. But this was a lot more high stakes. Dating was one thing...Kat sneaking into Lux's house at night to have some kind of probably super kinky sex (Kat's dick throbbed in her leather pants as she thought about it) was a whole different story.

The redhead was quiet as she slinked out of her room. No one cared where she went at night, -after all, she just shared an apartment with her snake of a sister Cassiopeia- but she was quiet anyways. She was in her own thoughts right now. Probably overthinking this honestly. Where was her head at? This would be painless. Easy. Pleasurable as hell.

They wouldn't get caught.

Katarina headed outside and hopped on her motorcycle. She revved the engine and took off into the dark. The cool night breeze helped calm her nerves, and she drove her bike a fair distance away -but close enough- to Lux's house, before hopping off. She pocketed her keys and headed in that direction.

**[I'm here.]**

**[Be right down :3]**

Lux's adorable face was glowing, her smile huge as she opened the door and let Katarina in. Her girlfriend was so fucking cute, staring at her like she was a godsend or something. Then again, Lux had never dated someone who made her cum so hard and that was the point of tonight so that was no real surprise. Katarina wrapped an arm around Lux's slender shoulders. The girl was in a little nightgown, and Kat drew her close, pressing their lips together.

Lux tasted like sweetness. Kat parted her lips with her tongue.

Luxanna whined. "K-Kat...not here...we'll get caught...my room..." Lux whispered even as she pressed closer, hungry for more contact.

 _Fuck._ Katarina's head was hot as she explored her girlfriend's mouth as she had countless times. Their tongues slid together, clinging at times, lightly touching at others. It was wet and hot, and Kat couldn't get enough of it. Honestly, Katarina had never been one to kiss. She always thought it was gross. Lux was the exception. She was always the exception. When it came to the adorable little blonde, Kat was fine with even just kisses on the lips. She was fine with anything if it meant they could be together.

Feeling that way was unfamiliar to Kat. She supposed Lux's pussy was worth trading in some of her dignity. She told herself it was about pussy, anyways...

Katarina's thoughts were shoved aside as Lux's delicate little hands slid under Katarina's dark shirt, stroking her abs. Teasing what grew larger and harder below them. Their kiss was growing sloppier by the second, and Katarina groaned in delighted agony as Lux slid a leg between Kat's, grazing her throbbing erection.

Enough was enough.

Lux squeaked as Katarina easily picked her up, muscles flexing as she tossed the girl over her shoulder and slapped her now upturned ass.

"Bad fucking girl touching my cock like that. You want it that bad, slut?"

Lux squirmed on her shoulder, her tiny little ass shaking in the air. Kat slapped it again and Lux moaned. A familiar scent drifted from between her legs. Much to Kat's shock and delight, Lux whispered: "I am a slut, a bad bad girl...I'm not wearing any panties right now...and I'm sooooo _wet._ "

It was times like this Katarina couldn't believe her girlfriend was sixteen, because she was so fucking naughty. Lux's words sent a pulse through Kat's entire body, and the redhead found herself practically sprinting across the room and toward the stairs, Lux still casually tossed over her shoulder. Katarina climbed the stairs and made her way towards Lux's room. She'd been here a few times before. Usually, she'd be going to Garen's room - which she passed just now- and they'd game for hours. Too bad the idiot didn't know she was going to be fucking his little sis just down the hall tonight.

Kat pushed Lux's bedroom door open and tossed the girl onto her bed, pouncing on top of her. Their lips and tongues met once again, desperate and wet. Katarina pushed Lux's nightgown up. Her mouth watered as her cock grew to its full hardness. Lux wasn't lying. She wasn't wearing any undergarments.

Her adorable pussy was fully on display, quivering slightly and dripping juices onto Lux's pale thighs. It was a delightful, soft pink and the delicate, soft little clit was swollen as if begging for contact. Katarina groaned.

"Oh _fuck."_ She whispered, skimming her fingers through Lux's soft, wet folds.

Lux whined at the contact, and Katarina lightly teased her clit with the tip of her finger.

A stream of wetness trickled from her pussy, and Katarina growled in delight. Her girlfriend's body was so reactive, it drove her wild.

"T-Touch my clit more..." Lux pleaded with huge, wide blue eyes. Her thighs parted.

Katarina was taken aback. But she did as asked, rolling the swollen bud around between two fingers. Lux panted and moaned, rolling her hips to meet Kat's ministrations.

"K-Kat...feels good...you always make my clit feel so hot and tingly..." Lux whispered, staring into her eyes. A small smirk curled the blonde's lips.

This bitch.

Katarina growled and ripped her hands away, burying her face between Lux's legs instead. Getting her pussy eaten always embarrassed Lux but some shame would do her some good. Luxanna was a naughty little slut for teasing Kat like that, and had the audacity to so damn smug about it, too. Lux was somewhat innocent, but she knew exactly what she wanted and when and how and where. And especially _how to get it_. She held the reins in their relationship much to Katarina's horror but in this case? Katarina had the power. It was good to discipline the brat sometimes, lest she grow too cocky.

"N-Nooo," Lux whimpered as Katarina trailed her tongue through Lux's slick wetness.

A sweet, familiar taste flooded Katarina's senses as she slid her tongue home. She buried her tongue deep and swished it around. Lux always tasted so good. Fuck.

She wasn't going to abandon Lux's clit, though. The opposite in fact.

Once Katarina had her fill of Lux's delicious juices, slurping and sucking at her drooling entrance, she moved her mouth upward and latched onto the girl's clit. Lux spasmed, her fingers immediately burying themselves in Katarina's crimson hair. Wide blue eyes found her narrowed green.

Lux knew better than to break eye contact while Kat was licking her pussy. It was embarrassing to stare into Kat's eyes, but she was going to- it was one of their little rules, after all. Lux peeled the top of her nightgown downward, revealing her modest breasts. The tips were hard and swollen, begging to be touched. Such adorable nipples. Always made Kat want to suck em. Right now, she was busy though.

Lux knew that. The red-faced blonde moaned indecently as she toyed with her own breast with one hand, the other still tugging at Kat's hair.

Katarina was mesmerized by the sight of Lux pinching and teasing her nipple, twisting it in between her own fingers to the point it looked painful. The pain clearly mixed with the pleasure to make a delightful cocktail, because Lux began moaning. Loudly.

"Fuck fuck fuck _fuckkkk,"_ Lux whined as Katarina rolled her tongue around the sensitive bud of her clit. Yummy juices poured into Kat's mouth as she dipped down to slide her tongue across Lux's weeping slit. Her tight little pussy was so fucking wet it was unbelievable. Kat never wanted to stop eating her out. She pushed Lux's pale thighs further apart and slid her tongue into Lux's pink, slick folds. "K-Kat..! _Oh god!"_

Katarina smirked. Her girlfriend sure was loud. She was supposed to be being quiet but Kat was almost glad she wasn't.

Even so, they still couldn't afford to get caught.

Kat raised a finger to her lips, smirking. "Shh...or I won't let this cute little cunt hug my cock."

Lux squirmed, growing visibly slicker. She whimpered and buried her fingers in her own hair, eyes rolling back and drool slipping from the corner of her adorable little mouth as she let out shallow breaths. "Kat..you're making me feel so good right now...my body is so hot...I'm losing my mind..."

Lux said it so innocently even as she spread her thighs wider and bucked her cunt onto Kat's mouth. The redhead lost it. She went in on Lux's pussy, slurping desperately, licking every inch inside and out and sucking hard on Lux's stiff hot clit. Her girlfriend was so fucking cute while she was being pleasured it was ridiculous.

Lux bit her bottom lip as her cunt began to ripple around Kat's tongue. Juices flooded out.

"C-Cumming, cumming oh fuck Kat I'm cumming all over your face...!~"

That blatant honesty paired with those soft, pleading blue eyes threatened to undo her.

Katarina didn't stop until Lux couldn't take it anymore, clearly overly sensitive. Not that they were done.

Lux whimpered with embarrassment as Katarina slid up her body and kissed her.

With her fingers, Kat peeled apart Lux's pussy lips, resting her cock against the tight little entrance. "I need it," she admitted. "You ready for my cock, baby?"

Luxanna nodded in delight, her body shivering with anticipation. She was worrying her bottom lip and staring at Kat with honest, open desire in her wide cerulean gaze.

"Mmnn _f u c k_ ," Katarina groaned as her cock sunk deep into Lux's slobbering folds. Her little blonde girlfriend was _so fucking wet._ And hot. Katarina was in heaven and she only had half her dick in. "Lux... you're so fucking tight. Has anyone else fucked this little cunt of yours?"

Kat pinched Lux's clit as she waited for a response. She knew the answer of course. Luxs sharp gasp of pleasure pain was like music. Luxs blue eyes were dark with excitement.

"...yes," she whispered and both of their excitement spiked.

Katarina hissed in delighted aggravation. It drove her insane that Lux had someone else before her. But it always made her want to take Lux even more. To sink her cock as deep as possible and cum without protection.

"Who?" Kat demanded as she tightened her grip on Lux's delicate little clit. It throbbed beneath her fingers as Lux writhed. Her pussy was spasming, tightening and squeezing the life out of Kat's cock. Their little jealousy game always made things even hotter.

Lux's breath was shallow as she whimpered and squirmed, trying to buck her hips. But Kat had no plans to budge. She wasn't fucking Lux until she wanted to.

Luxanna whimpered and stared pitifully into Kat's eyes, realizing her desperate straining was in vain. She was going to have to answer all of Kats questions if she wanted to get fucked

"My ex boyfriend..Ezreal. You know that Kat..."

Katarina growled as she thought of that blonde bastard. He'd stolen Lux's virginity from Kat, the pussy, but...Kat was OK with it. Lux was hers now. And it's not like she actually owned Lux or anything, even if she wanted to. Besides, Lux had her own jealousy regarding Kat and her older brother Katarina briefly dated Garen and Lux, his adorable little sister -sixteen years old, and way too tempting- pulled Kat into the bathroom and kissed her one night, confessing tons of feelings. Kat had been overwhelmed, and overcome with desire that night, Kat bent Lux over the bathroom sink and made her cum so hard she had to go to bed early. According to Lux, once there she played with her pussy all night and came all over her fingers dozens of time, all the while picturing Kats thick cock up inside her. And Garen was none the wiser. He had no clue why Kat broke up with him.

That was why they had to be quiet. Even so, Kat couldn't stop herself from thrusting her hips, hard. She couldn't hold back anymore. With a grunt, Katarina began to pump in and out of Lux's womanhood, the tightness clinging to her thick length, dripping all over them and the bed. Katarina couldn't believe Lux was so tight even though she fucked this at least once a week, though it was closer to once a day. Their hot, sweaty bodies were sticking together. Katarina wanted to be even closer. Her hips were a blur as she pistoned in and out, gritting her teeth, her cock pulsing and throbbing with the threat of an orgasm. Lux moaned loudly, tossing her blonde head back and shivering delightedly. "K- _Kat!"_

Kat followed her rut up with another clitoris pinch. Lux squirmed and grew even wetter, her beautiful blue eyes growing more glazed with desire by the second.

Lux was visibly close, shuddering with teary eyes. Katarina rolled her hips, pushing her cock in as deep as possible. She decided to push Lux over the edge- probably herself too in the process. She was rough and maybe even mean as she grabbed Lux's clitoris, and pinched hard. She knew the girl liked the treatment though, she always did.

She was right.

Lux's mouth hung open, her jaw slack and eyes wide.

"K-KAT! I'm cumming! Kat I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm cumming I'm CumMnnnNnNN-"

Kat clapped her hands over Luxs mouth. She was screaming her head off and was gonna get them both in trouble! Lux continued screaming into her hands as Kat fucked into Luxs pussy, desperate for her own orgasm. A third orgasm ripped through Lux and the poor girl burst into overwhelmed tears, her pussy drooling a rapidly spearing deeper and deeper, her own groin getting hotter.

Wet stickiness flooded from Luxs pussy. Typical, Lux came first.

Kat hungrily chewed on Lux's earlobe. She continued thrusting, her cock pulsing with the threat of her own orgasm. It was gonna be a big one. "Your dirty little cunt is making a mess of my cock Luxanna...you're such a bad girl."

That phrase, their special phrase, was always Lux's undoing and this time it was no exception. Lux squealed in delight, eyes rolling as Kat snapped her hips and fucked into her with precision, her dick hitting a special spot Kat knew by heart.

Another flood of juices spurted down Kat's cock. Lux was having a fourth orgasm.

This was why Katarina loved her. Not that she'd ever admit it. But the delicate little maiden stole her heart away. The tender, unfamiliar feelings made her antsy.

It took everything in Kat not to come too. Lux stared into her eyes. Desperate and hungry, her orgasm riddled body was still unsatisfied. Afterall, Kat hadn't cum inside her yet. Kat panted, stilling her hips. Holding back her orgasm was creating a dull, throbbing pain in the back of her head. She wanted to cum so bad but _not yet._

"I'm the only one who can make you cum like this, aren't I?" Katarina whispered, releasing Luxs mouth and squeezing her breast. She rolled Luxs nipples beneath her fingers and pinched them. They were so hard and swollen..puffy, even. Kat flicked both of them and Lux gasped as she choked out a response.

"Yesssss..." she whispered, her voice slurred and hungry.

"Say it." This was a game. But it wasn't. Katarina actually wanted the reassurance. She hated that.

Luxanna stared into Katarinas eyes. Green merged with blue as Lux cocked her head slightly. Her glazed blue eyes, dark and hungry- saw everything. And she smiled. "I love you...you're the only one that...that makes me cum like this. The only one I want to...so please fill me up. _Please._ I want to feel you cum flooding into me..I want to be full _please."_

When did this turn into love...? Then again, Katarina would never let a girl come four times to her zero if she didn't love them. No point worrying about something she knew she couldn't change. She was gonna give her little princess exactly what she wanted. A fat load of cum. The redhead groaned in bliss she finally let herself go.

She pulled out at the last second, drawing an agonized groan of disappointment out of both of them. But she was in Lux raw, and they couldn't afford an accident even if they both wanted it so badly...With a bit back groan, Kat started to come.

But much to her shock, Lux flipped the tables. And fast. She wrapped her thighs around Katarina's and somehow managed to flip Kat onto her back. Her blushing breasts rose and fell as she mounted Kat's cock, sliding down onto it with a delighted, self-satisfied squeal.

Kat came. She couldn't stop it-

Katarina groaned and let everything out. Streams of sticky release flooded Lux's delicate pussy, and the indecent, cum-hungry little whore had the nerve to come a _fifth time._

The blonde shivered and Kat managed to hastily push their mouths together as she began to scream, shaking almost violently. Their tongues desperately plunged into each others mouths, sliding and slipping together, their lips hungry and hot. Lux's quivering pussy milked her, drawing spurt after spurt of semen from Kat's lady meat. Their hips continued to slam together, and Kat dug her fingers in Lux's hair.

"I fucking love you, Lux," Katarina groaned, "you naughty fucking whore. You want my cum in you that bad? You want to risk it?"

Lux nodded, her lips flapping open and closed. She was still cumming, barely able to talk. "Yessssss," she whined. "I want your cum, I want all your cum Katty, all of it...Gimme more and more, make my head even hotter, make me feel even better I want to come and come and come...pleaseeeee~~"

They still weren't done? Apparently they were gonna go all night. How Lux was even conscious after all that she had no clue but...

Katarina grinned.

She was happy to continue.


End file.
